FAQ
World Description You are in one of the worlds on the border of the seamy side. This prosperous world, a rich variety of resources. There are no seasons as a planet has been detected rotation of the fact. The layer of the atmosphere sufficiently dense, but short - about 6-8 miles. The atmosphere contains a large amount of moisture that promotes continuous formation of clouds. The game day are replaced every two hours, Earth time, but the night is two times shorter than the day. fluorescent light source appears in the east at 4 am local time, and it happens in the sunset 22 hours. Scientists believe that the source of daylight is far and glowing moon planet. The source of night light is different, cool companion that turns faster, but more elongated orbit. The average temperature is quite comfortable to stay, although the above four miles already noticeably colder, there are the eternal snow and ice clouds form. Below the ice clouds are located usual misty clouds. The magnetic field is weak, but it allows you to navigate to the cardinal. Propagation for unknown reasons scientists is difficult, to the radio range does not exceed 30 miles. We know the world is limited to the four sides of the backing: from the south, it approaches the coast to the eastern part of which is inhabited by orcs to the north-west of the mountains, and to the western part of the north - people. In a small number meet leprechauns, they are mainly engaged in financial and economic affairs, and they usually can not be found in the sky. The indigenous inhabitants of the world, dragons live everywhere and equally hated everyone. In the north-eastern mountains there are gnomes, but contact with them until now did not exist. In the forests of stunted seen primitive goblins, very secretive, like profit fallen cargo. In the world of the roads between the main settlements and capitals. The roads are in a safe place and illuminated at night. At the time, the roads were for transportation of goods between the settlements, and now are a great landmark for all hunters of fortune, who travel the world. What is the "Wrong Side" and "Wrong Side of the border?" Wrong Side - parallel world, which is inhabited by demons. Wrong side of the world around us on all sides and separated from inhabited areas abroad. The border is a flat surface in the form of less than an inch thick wall that rises up to several miles. It is still not able to create enough powerful engine to check if they have the upper edge of the border, but, nevertheless, there were cases of penetration from abroad wrong side of individuals and orcs. The old books are also described elves on a very strange strekoletah clearly came out. Many technologies have come to us in the world on the other side wrong side. Some scholars argue that there is a way to get through the border, or even partially or totally destroy it. Basic versions of the two: the first says that as a result of the destruction of the border this world swallow Wrong Side; according to the second, overseas there are other worlds similar to the local, or other parts of our world, which have been cut off boundary. About dwarfs, who secretly live in the northeastern mountains, there are rumors that they previously came from the wrong side of, and now for a long time, he carved a portal that allows you to remove the part of the border. What should I do? "Hunters of Fortune" - a free world in which you can show any tendency of his character. If you like the risk and deserved victory - you can fight on personal strekoletah and large airplanes, begin to live the life of a mercenary, and even become a pirate. You can become a hunter dragons. If you have a tendency to trade and production, you can extract and process the resources to trade (the prices of different products in different populations may differ significantly), to establish industry. At the same time you do not just deal with the economy the form of "buy-sell": the carriage of goods is fraught with many dangers, starting with the hijackers. And if you get tired of doing anything - you can engage in another activity, and you will be the resources and reputation, earned previously. Consider your options: not every production is to die, you can wait until you can buy strekolёt faster and more powerful machine gun. What races are there? For a long time people Empire and an alliance of orcs were fierce war, but about five years ago, established a fragile truce. However, the official world does not mean the absence of any border clashes, no friendship between the two former enemies. Did you establish a trust relationship with any representative of a race in person, but his compatriots with pleasure you get knocked down and robbed. At this point you can create a character from one of the two races - human or orc. Orcs are experts in mining resources, and people - in their processing and the production of more complex products. Buildings and ships of the people is stronger, while the orcs building cheaper, and load ships - above. Dragons Dragons - wild creatures, the embodiment of mortal danger. You will certainly meet them, starting to explore the world. If you see a dragon and want to join the fight - keep going the same course, and then you will have a chance to leave its territory, having received only a couple of fire-spitting followed. If you want to fight - pre-stocked ammunition and get ready to fight with all the dragons in the vicinity. They will certainly come to the rescue of someone, if you attack one of them. Even if you think that the won and the last dragons scattered in panic from you - beware, maybe they just flew away for help. But the risk is worth it: hunting dragons, you will get a lot of trophies, which are in demand in the retail shops settlements. Player vs. Player Peace on the wrong side border is not secure. One of the threats - bloodthirsty pirates attacking ships peace both humans and orcs. They live on the pirates Reconciliation Island. Here they come true loot, run by their ships, replenish ammo and communicate with each other. Do not be fooled name of the island - its inhabitants are hostile and will not tolerate outsiders. The world responds in kind - no settlement will not let the pirate ship to enter a port, and even shoot him on the approach, sending winged custody on strekoletah interception. What a strange ships appeared in the sky from time to time? Until now not known what they are doing in our world margudtsev ships. They shake their size and bizarre shapes even seasoned captains. Their load capacity - not less than 250 tons! Recently I wandered into the world of such a research ship had a small hangar, in which, however, did not find anything. Weapons are practically no, and the ship itself is not very useful in terms of the human and the more orc - they just do not fit there. You can come to the conclusion that this is a completely peaceful ship or margudtsy in combat use magic. The second is more likely, because the ships constantly circling around dragons, that margudtsy, apparently run. In the hold of the ship margudtsev found plenty of magical items, powders and materials for their manufacture. Among retorts, stills and snake glass tubes found some mysterious alchemical laboratory samples - it is likely that the ship was taking samples of rocks, and its owners are hunted by some unknown research. Shelves found in the same library is decorated with hundreds of old volumes, a mysterious letter which ever will be read by scientists. Single ships need not converge with margudtsem - who knows what could end up such a meeting ... Where you can refuel, repair the ship to trade? Refuel, buy materials to repair the ship, or fuel for strekolёta can shop in the trading of any settlement if they are commercially available in a particular location. Buy anything is possible, and in advance, by contacting the trading shop in flight. The purchased goods will be waiting for you for a while in the warehouse, but then he was put up outside the settlement. Main human settlements spread out in the west, in the land, rich in iron ore, and the orcs strengthened in the eastern deserts, teeming Ayma. On Reconciliation island inhabited by pirates, fence and other crooks with a bad reputation, the path which is closed in a peaceful settlement. Sami villages linked by roads that are routed in a relatively safe place. What are "The Gates"? The settlements are usually based near the Gate, and near most of them can be seen the ancient majestic arches. This is Gates. In order to take advantage of the Gate, you will need an artifact "Sapphire's Gate." Any settlement at the Gates sells sapphires, allowing it to return to the village through the Gate of any other settlement. How do the gates - no one knows. Experimentally, it was found that the Gates are triggered by the impact of sapphire crystal at the base of the arch, and the movable body weight must be no less than the ship. What is a ship? The ship - a flying machine, equipped with a hot-air balloon with air, and the wheels, which are driven by the demon. Currently, the technology does not allow to place a flying demon in the small dimensions of the device due to the lattice size and severity, enclosing a demon, and the imperfections of magic stamps, and the demons themselves are too weak to ships could fly without the aid of an air cylinder. Scientists are working on the improvement of the lattice and the seals that would eliminate the cylinders on ships and even set strekolety demons, which, in contrast to the ship, we have to still work on mineral fuels. The ship has a martial ports under the arms, warehouse, hangar strekoletov and catapult and trap required for take-off and landing in strekoletov ship. Having mastered the necessary skills to manage the ships, you will be able to purchase their heavier model. What happens if my ship is destroyed? Printing on the grid with the demon will burn and it will explode. All goods carried and strekolety fall out and will be on the ground - and then you can return to the crash site and collect those that have survived the fall, but the other players will also be able to pick up the fallen cargo. However, they will need the master key to open the containers with your cargo. Hurry up, otherwise the containers carried off the local livestock, and they have you will never find. After the accident, if you do not have a single ship, the insurance company will give you an easy ship to the nearest village of your race or deliver it to your settlement - unless, of course, you're not a pirate. In this case, you will get any worse for wear trough in one of the pirate towns on the island of Reconciliation. Why wont my ship go higher? The height of the ship's flight depends on two things - the demon forces and cylinder strength. Gentle demon can not raise the vehicle high: the farther from the ground - the more it weakens, and may weaken so much that will cease to generate steam for the balloon. For heavy vehicles mounted cylinders increased strength - it allows them to come up higher, although at the moment the above three miles was not able to climb no ship. Remember: each ship construction is designed for a particular ceiling height. When it exceeds the ship begins to lose strength: the higher - the faster, and if the captain is not just senses and not go down to a safe height, may well be so that his ship will be completely destroyed. When you overload the maximum height of the ship is reduced. If the overload is too high, the ship will start to take damage immediately after leaving the docking port. What are strekolet? Strekolet - a machine designed for the destruction of enemies, cargo transportation and to fly at any altitude. Having established their settlement, you will be able to create their own unique modification strekoleta flight and technical parameters and then personally tested the new product in the air. Usually strekoletom controls hackney, the size of which varies from one to five, depending on the model strekolёta. The crew is characterized by the title, which grows depending on the experience gained from the destruction of the enemy. crew is assigned to another title as a set of experiences. The higher the rank, the more effective fighting crew. Strekolety controlled from the ship or from the settlement of common commands type "attack", "move", "protect", "landing", and others. What if a strekolet breaks? Strekolet can break for various reasons - failure of piloting, the inexperienced crew; You can burn the dragon or shoot down pirate. In strekoleta may simply run out of fuel - and it will fall. Just remember: if your strekolёt crashed - it means you have lost it forever. At the crash site, you can pick up some of the remaining parts or cargo hold of him. Where do you get strekolets? You can create them in their settlement, and can be bought on the market in the settlements or in other catchers luck. Strekolet - is a complex machine, each type has its own unique strekoleta flight characteristics and even one extra gun or additional fuel affect its behavior in the air. So do not rush to buy the cheaper, choose a model that best suited to perform the required tasks. Where and how can I create strekolet modifications? The assembly and the design shop of your settlement, you can create a unique drawing future strekoleta own design. In the beginning you have to choose the model of housing: each model has unique flight characteristics, can be equipped with different engines and different from the other number and type of weapons slots. Choosing a model body, you can adjust the design parameters. The ratio of ordinary boards, coated boards and sheet metal will affect the strength, weight and capacity of the future strekoleta. The area of the wing and the angle of attack will affect the lifting force and affect the maximum and cruise speed. Area aileron and elevator control strekoleta determined. The greater the control area, the more maneuverable will strekolet, but the more it will lose speed when maneuvering. Tank capacity determines the range, and the size of the cargo compartment - the amount of goods carried. Also you can install on strekolet different types of engines and a variety of weapons - from light to heavy machine guns bombs. Remember that a change in the structure of each element affects the flight qualities of your strekoleta. Projecting strekolet a drawing, you can save it, and at any time on it to make their strekolety. You can also buy drawings from other players and sell them your own. Why do I need a village? Settlement - this is your home and your strength. By constructing warehouses and hangars, you can store huge reserves of resources and contain a large park strekoletov. Protect settlements flak towers, you can easily go on long trips without worrying for the safety of their property. The settlement will allow you to gather resources and produce of these materials, to produce weapons, ammunition, design unique strekolety - and, of course, you can sell it all in your trading shop. How do you establish a village? You can set up their own village, buying land license in any of the existing settlements. At the same time you get a container with everything needed for initial construction. As soon as you fold the container in any suitable position, will be built the main building of a new settlement - Flight Center, the port for the ships, and the fence line for strekoletov. You can buy as many licenses and land to found many of their settlements anywhere in the world for different purposes - commercial area near the capitals, the overall gas stations on long-haul routes, secluded protected warehouse away from prying eyes. But remember: you can not be present in each of them at the same time, and the world is so big, that the flight of one of your settlement to another can take quite a long time. Land License insured if your base be destroyed - you will be paid the insurance, depending on the type of license: Maximum - 110 gold louis; average - 85 gold louis; minimum - 55 gold louis. How to choose a place to settle? By the choice of location for the future settlement should be approached thoroughly. Explored the territory rich in resources, but they occur unevenly. For example, the food beautifully performed on the banks of rivers and lakes, and sulpurit mined, usually near the rocky formations. Determine how performance will be produced or that resource will help you handling skill with the instrument of exploration, which is installed in each vehicle. If you want to establish a settlement now, and exploration you do not own - try to talk with other players, maybe they will tell you what and how rich in certain places. You should also be defined in advance to what you intend to do in each specific settlement than its functionality is useful to both you and the other catchers luck. Choosing a place, take the time to build a settlement, and circled over the neighborhood and make sure not to lurk near the dragons, and only after that start to build. If you are an experienced hunter, you can at your own risk and try to settle down closer to the fire-breathing monster, the main thing - please be a sufficient amount of material for the construction of the first anti-aircraft towers and ammunition for shooting winged predators. What are the resources? Resources catchers luck believe all that is extracted from the environment. The efficiency of extraction of resources depends on the area where the village is built. Aima, iron ore, stone and carbon sulpurit - mineral resources. Food and wood are also considered to be necessary, as the efficiency of their production depends on soil fertility and the density of the surrounding forests. What are materials and what are they for? Of the resources made materials necessary for the production of more complex products - such as engines, strekolёty, arms and ammunition. Also, the materials required for the construction of buildings. Some materials are reworked to increase the quality of the material. For example, for boards and carbon source resource is wood, iron - iron ore. Iron itself used in the manufacture of iron sheet. For aymonita source resource is Lyme, and for aymonola - Aimone. Gunpowder is made from sulpurita mixture nitriuma and carbon. Nitrium can be obtained from food products of putrefaction. Some materials can be obtained quickly or they may be qualitative, if their production to use special and rare items. What are rare items? It objects that can be placed in a special ship slots strekoleta or buildings. They speed up production, can produce improved models of engines and machine guns, to get the best fuel, and open up additional opportunities for the ships, and buildings strekoletov. What is an engine? While scientists and demonology are struggling with the demon in the usual placement strekolete, the engine is a device for it, which burns mineral fuels - from Ayma to aymonola ether. The motor rotates the wheel of a small aircraft nose strekoleta. Today, there are four generations of engines: M-1, M-2, M-3 and M-4, working on a different type of mineral fuels. Older engines M-1 works on net Aime, newer models use the high-tech and more efficient fuel: Aimone, aymonol and modern - aymonola ether. Remember that the use of more fuel efficient engines in the old type of leads to its increased wear. Nor should use a simple type of fuel in modern engines. Every engine model can be modified by purchasing a turbine in the settlement.